The Origin Of A New Life Outtakes
by TriceNorthman
Summary: Eric and Sookie have to face the tragedy and pain in their lives. They have plans and families but life is hard for them. These are the Outtakes for The Origin Of A New Life.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the first chapter of this story. Outtakes to see how Eric and Sookie had to face the pain of the situations they were in.**_

_**Hope you like.**_

_**:)**_

* * *

**The Origin Of A New Life**

**Outtakes**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Sookie POV**

"I just don't understand that you have to leave again, Bill." It seemed like we always had the same conversation, over and over again, and I started getting tired of arguing all the time. "You just got back, you're not even at home for two days and you're thinking of leaving again. There's no one else for it?"

"It's my job, damn it!" He yelled and I closed the bedroom door so Sarah did not hear us.

"Don't shout, Bill." I hissed through clenched teeth. I was really tired of being the target of his anger or disappointment. "What happens in this room does not have to leave it. Sarah doesn't need to know that her parents are fighting. Again." I sat down on the bed and turned my back at him. When everything had gone to hell? It was as if I couldn't remember why we were together anymore. Were we ever in love with each other? "You know, I really don't care if you go or not, I'm used to," I muttered, "but at the other side of that door is a little girl who misses her father." I turned to look at him. "Have you any idea how many times she has asked me for you this week?"

Bill didn't say a word, just rolled his eyes. "Sookie, last thing I need right now it's that you make me feel guilty. I love Sarah, I love spending time with my daughter but I don't want you to use her against me."

"I'm not doing it, Bill! But if you spent a little more time in this house you'd realize how much things have changed." He shook his head slowly as if I were crazy. "Your daughter idolizes you, Bill. You're her father and she thinks you are a hero but things will change if you continue with this attitude. One day she'll realize that you're never at home, you two won't do things together and you'll eventually lose her."

"I have no time for this, Sookie. I gotta go." He put on his jacket, took his suitcase and left home without a word or saying goodbye to Sarah. He always left early in the morning, before our daughter woke up, so I had to be the bad one, I had to tell her that her father wouldn't be at home when she returned from school. Why suddenly this no longer seemed a family? Why it had to be me who gave Sarah the bad news and to comfort her when she didn't stop mourning? I was tired of doing the same thing over a dozen times a month and I knew I couldn't stand it much longer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Daddy doesn't want to be with me?" Sarah asked me suddenly when she stopped coloring and sat beside me on the couch. She had already done with her homework and we were waiting for dinner to be ready.

"Daddy loves you, baby, you know that." I said as I snuggled her next to me. "But he's a busy man with his job, he has to travel a lot." What other excuse could give her? Actually it was the truth although I was beginning to have serious doubts that his job forced him to travel so much.

"I miss him, mommy, but I really like being with you," and she kissed me on the cheek. At least I knew, no matter how bad things were that Sarah would always be on my side. I didn't want to start a war between Bill and I and our daughter was in the middle but we really had much to talk about. We had distanced over time and I began thinking that maybe there might be another woman in his life that it wasn't me.

That night Sarah slept with me in my bed, I needed her to be close and she didn't want to sleep alone knowing her father wasn't at home. It was in moments like these where I knew without a doubt that if Bill and I ended up divorcing Sarah and I would be together. I needed her to my side and Bill didn't seem to be very interested in his daughter lately.

I wished with all my strength to be wrong about my husband being unhappy with us, that we weren't part of his life anymore and it was too painful. I didn't care he hurt me confessing that he had fallen in love with another woman, no, I didn't mind, but Sarah should come first for him.

Sarah fell asleep ten minutes after getting into bed, but I was unable to sleep at all. I kept thinking about all the problems Bill and I had, discussions and stupid fights. It was as if we were both waiting for the other to open the mouth to say otherwise. Our lives had turned into that, a succession of yells and regrets and I was beginning to get tired of all happening. When Bill came home we should talk and find a solution or we'd end up making a lot of damage to each other and to Sarah.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How was the trip?" I asked when I went upstairs to our bedroom and saw him unpacking his suitcase on the bed. I heard him come through the front door while I was drinking a glass of mil in the kitchen but decided to give him time and space until see us each other. "Sarah wanted to wait for you again, but I told her it was late and she has to go to school tomorrow."

Bill did not say anything, he just nodded without even looking up at me. Was going to be like this?

"I hope at least has been a productive trip, since you haven't even deigned yourself to call." Bill sighed heavily and finally looked me in the eyes. "I was busy, Sookie, okay? Didn't have time to chat with you."

"I don't care you call me or not, Bill, but Sarah is your daughter and she wanted to know why you weren't here. I told her you were too busy, that you had many things to do, things I have no idea by the way, but I still never dared to tell her that her father had forgotten to call to speak to his only daughter." I breathed deeply trying to calm myself. I didn't want to scream. I had rehearsed this conversation in my mind like a million times. "Bill, Sarah asked me if you don't want to be with her." And he looked at me with eyes wide open. "Do you have any idea how I felt when she said that? I could hardly give her an explanation, I didn't know what to tell her to assure her that it wasn't true but the truth is that our daughter is starting to realize things go wrong in this house."

"And what do you want me to do?" He snapped. "I'm not God, Sookie, I can't be everywhere at once. I love Sarah, you know that, but there are many issues I have to deal with."

"Sarah is not an issue, Bill! She's your daughter!"

I wanted to get out of the room, slamming the door behind me to make him clear that I wouldn't tolerate this attitude on his part but I didn't want to wake Sarah so she started asking questions about what was happening.

"Look, I've tried to talk to you, I really do, but you don't listen to me, you're always in a bad mood and it seems that you don't care for anything anymore. We barely talk, Bill, and Sarah's lonely, she needs her father and you're never at home. When you're not travelling you're too busy with work or just don't feel like spending time with her. You're her father, Bill."

"I know I'm her father! You think I'm stupid?" He threw the suitcase on the floor and it startled me.

"You don't look like it, Bill. Yes, you are her father, but you should start showing it." I left closing the door softly but I was mad, very mad so I went to sleep in the guest room. I wasn't in the mood to get into bed beside him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey baby, I'm glad to see you." Sarah threw herself into my arms as she crossed the threshold and Bill left her small backpack on the couch.

He didn't live with us anymore but Sarah had spent the weekend with him and I had really missed her.

"Mommy, I played a lot with kids at the park," she said before sending her to her room to leave her backpack.

"Dinner will be ready soon, Sarah, don't be late."

We were there face to face when the first week since Bill was no longer living at home had fulfilled. The situation was awkward 'cause we both had to talk but no one seemed to want to be the first to break the silence.

"Sarah's behaved very well," he said finally. "Although she still doesn't want to eat vegetables." He added, grinning.

"Thanks for bringing her before dinner." I said no more. No mood to chat.

"Sookie, can we talk?" I rolled my eyes and turned around to face him.

"No." I answered firmly.

"Sookie, please…" Bill Compton begging wasn't something I was used to. I was with my arms crossed waiting for him to talk. "I've been thinking about all the things you said and I think you're right." I raised my eyebrows surprised but didn't say a word. "See, I know I've been busy with work but I had to, it's my job after all and couldn't ignore it completely." I was about to open my mouth to say that he also had been ignoring his daughter but he kept talking before I could tell him. "I love Sarah, and I love you, Sookie, but sometimes I feel overwhelmed by the situation." Overwhelmed? How could he say such a thing when he barely spent time at home in the last few months?

"Bill, I believe things between us are not going to work." I was sure he realized because we barely talked unless it was strictly necessary, and most of those conversations were about Sarah. "I'm sorry to be so sharp but we both know we can't go on like this, we're ignoring what's happening and in the end we will end up hurting each other."

"So what are you suggesting? You want us to divorce?"

His question caught me by surprise so I just shrugged, not knowing what else to say. It was an idea I had been thinking about but I didn't want to rush into making a decision that might not be correct.

"Bill, right now we have many things to think about, haven't we? We better take some time to think on whether is worth to keep being married or not, okay?"

Bill left and during that night I thought and thought about all the moments we spent together, we were in love when we get married and how happy we felt when our daughter was born. There was a lot of history between us but sometimes the most passionate stories don't have a happy ending.

I hoped Bill followed my advice and thought on his attitude and the damage he was causing to Sarah and me to leave us behind. We were not a damn issue and if he really wanted to remain being part of our lives then things would have to change dramatically. I wouldn't let him to humiliate me 'cause I was a grown woman capable of taking care of myself and my daughter, but Sarah did not have to be in the middle of something as ugly as this.

That night I fell asleep, thinking and crying, praying that Bill found his way back to being the man I fell in love with.

**Bill POV**

"So what's the problem? If she wants the divorce is a good thing, at least we could be together and we wouldn't have to keep hiding, don't you think?" Lorena's reasoning was good but for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about Sookie. She was my wife after all, the mother of my daughter, and we had been through a lot together. Was I really prepared to throw everything I had gotten away? "Bill, are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah, baby, of course I'm listening you."

"It doesn't seem so." She snapped and got up from the bed. She was completely naked while I laid there wondering if I would have a future with Sookie or I should give up. "Bill, I want to be with you but tonight you seem distracted, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm fine, Lorena, don't worry." But the truth was that minutes before walking Lorena's home I had been looking at a picture of Sookie, Sarah and me during a trip we took last year. I was trying to look for a sign that showed me the path but it was becoming more and more difficult. I felt I was all alone and I had to make a decision and wait for it to be the right one.

But what was right? I loved Sookie and Sarah, they were my life, but I felt so alive and free with Lorena. Why couldn't I have both things with the same woman? Why acting wrong with Lorena made me feel so good?

"You're still thinking on her, I know," she muttered as she pulled the robe on. "I've noticed that sometimes when we're fucking you're smiling and I know it's not for me. I know you think about her when we're in bed and it's kind of frustrating to have to compete with another woman, Bill."

"You can't blame for that, she's my wife."

"Don't remind me!" She yelled and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Great, what had started with a simple affair had turned into a nightmare. Lorena and I had fun together, we fucked but there was nothing else, at least on my part. What had changed?

I kept thinking about what Lorena had said and it was true that since Sookie told me that she didn't know if ours would work I hadn't stopped thinking about it. Sex between us was no longer passionate for some time now and I was beginning to think that maybe Sookie had realized that I had an affair. If she did, why she hadn't said anything? Sookie was no a fool and she'd eventually end up telling me that she knew everything. I would tell her that it was a mistake and I'd never do something like that again.

"What was your excuse this time?" Lorena asked from the bathroom door. I hadn't even realized she was there. Maybe she was right and my mind was too busy thinking on Sookie.

"Business trip." She rolled her eyes because it was what I had always said to her. Maybe it wasn't the world's most original excuse but I preferred things were simple rather than having to follow a lie that had no meaning. "I told her a few months ago that I had been upgraded and I have to work more hours now and travel, so she doesn't suspect."

"Are you sure?" What was about with so many questions? "I remember you that I know your wife very well, Bill, I treated her throughout her whole pregnancy and brought your daughter to world." Did she always have to remind me the same thing? "You shouldn't consider her a stupid because we both know she's very smart. Sooner or later she will begin to suspect and may decide to follow you, and then what? You'll have to make a decision and I see you are not able to do it."

"What's all with the fucking interrogation, Lorena?!" I couldn't stand it anymore, so much pressure was going to kill me. "Hey, I came here to fuck and relax but you and your fucking questions are not putting it me any easier. If you want me to go I'll go but stop talking about Sookie, please."

"Then get out!"

I dressed and got out of there before doing something that I might regret. I knew Lorena wouldn't pissed off for more than a couple of days but I would rather spend that time alone, so I went back to the apartment I had rented and got drunk with beer in the living room.

**Sookie POV**

"Daddy will be here soon, honey, and he'll stay with you while I'm having dinner with some friends, okay?" Bill and I were still married but I had started to get used to the idea that I had to go on with my life. I wasn't dating another man, I wasn't prepared and I didn't know if I ever would be, but at least I could go out and have some fun. "Daddy will bring pizza and you two will watch a movie but then I want you to go to bed, okay?"

"Yep, Mommy."

The whole time I had been getting ready Sarah was lying on my bed looking at me.

"Baby, I know you miss Daddy 'cause he's no longer living with us but tonight will be special, you know? Only two of you so I want you to have a great time, alright?"

"Daddy and I always had a great time." At least Bill and I had managed to behave like two civilized people in front of Sarah. She deserved it so the effort was worth it. "But I think he misses you." She mumbled and I sat down beside her on the bed. I had tried to explain her what was happening but I wasn't sure she understood.

"Sarah, I love you and I love Daddy too, I love him so much and that's not gonna change but right now we have some problems and both of us decided it'd be better to be separated for a while, but we love you, baby, so no need to be sad or worried, okay?" Sarah nodded slowly and hugged me.

"Love you, Mommy."

"Love you too, honey."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

About fifteen minutes later I opened the door and saw Bill waiting with a pizza box in one hand and a DVD in the other.

"Hello, come in." I said and pulled away to let him in. "Sarah's in her room, I'll tell her to come down." I was about to climb the stairs but Bill stopped me. "Can we talk for a moment, Sookie?" I looked at him without knowing whether it was a good idea or not. "Please." He insisted and I nodded.

"Sookie, I know I've not been the perfect husband for the last few months but I feel bad, very bad for what happened. I want you to know that I'm trying to do things right but…"

"You don't understand, do you?" I cut him off. "It's not about trying, it doesn't have to be an effort. We are your family, Bill, or at least we used to be but it seems to you that it doesn't matter anymore." He was about to protest but I didn't want to waste more time with this. "Sorry, but I have to go. I'll tell Sarah to come down so you two can be together."

"You got a date?" He asked and I glared at him. "I don't think that's your business, Bill, but no, I don't have a date."

"You look beautiful." What was that about? Was he trying to do things right using compliments? No, this didn't work like this. "I'm going out to dinner with some friends, Bill, that's all. I don't think I'll be back pretty late but you are free to stay and sleep in the guest room."

I left after saying goodbye to Sarah and I went to look for my friends. It was a great night, we talked, laughed, ate and had a drink. I didn't drink too much 'cause I wasn't used to and I didn't want to wake up with a hangover the next day either.

But that would not happen, I would never understand what happened hours later. All I could remember was receiving a call from the Sheriff saying that an accident had occurred in my house and I needed to come back as soon as possible.

I drove as fast as I could trying to calm the nerves down and the constant feeling in my stomach that seemed to warn me that something horrible had happened. Why had I gone out that night?

When I arrived there were several police cruisers and a fire truck filling the whole street so I stopped the car and ran as fast as I could until the Sheriff stopped me.

"Sookie, you can't come in." He said no more, but if he thought mere words would stop me he was wrong. "I have to! Where's Sarah?" All I could see was that most of the house was burned, black smoke and water were everywhere and two ambulances parked outside my house.

"What the hell happened?! Where is Sarah! Where's my daughter!"

I passed out, or so I thought, and the next thing I could remember was that I was lying in a hospital bed while my best friend Amelia, who lived in New York, was beside me holding my hand.

"Amelia…" I muttered as I looked into her eyes and I saw she had been crying. And then I knew. Last night I got a call that changed everything and went home. Accident. Smoke and water everywhere. Police cruiser, fire truck and ambulances.

Sarah. Where was Sarah?

"Amelia, what happened?" No tubes or machines around me so I knew I just fainted. "Tell me what happened."

"Sookie, I…" I didn't want to know but I also needed her to tell me. I needed to know what had happened. "I'm sorry, honey." And she began sobbing. "I'm sorry, Sookie, you don't know how sorry I am."

"Where…?" And my voice began failing. "Where's Sarah?"

Three days later the funerals for Sarah and Bill Compton were held but I still could not believe that my daughter and husband had died. It was as if all were part of a nightmare, a horrible one that I couldn't wake up from.

I didn't know Bill had started smoking, he never told me, nor did I expect he smoked with our daughter before. That's what happened, a fucking cigarette changed everything and took my Sarah away forever.

A cigarette took away what I loved most.

* * *

_**Here's the first chapter. Just tell me what do you think about it?**_

_**:)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I know it's been a loooong time since my last update, but I've been pretty busy. I did not forget about this story 'cause it's one that I love, but I had other things to do and it was impossible.**

**Thanks to my beta, ncmiss12, for her job with this chapter, and hope you all like it.**

**Have a nice week!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Eric POV**

I still could remember the exact moment in which Detective Beck showed up at my house, to tell me that my fiancée had been killed in a car crash. It was well after three in the morning and I was asleep. Thalia had called me at eleven that night to tell me that she was going to stop somewhere, to get some sleep. Then she would continue on with her trip once she had rested.

But she never did stop to sleep. She never reached her destination and never came back home with me.

We argued a lot about it. I told her I didn't want to deprive her of what she must do, but there were better ways of carrying it out.

"Sorry to wake you with bad news, Mr. Northman. I didn't want to say any of this over the phone." It really wouldn't have changed anything. Thalia was dead. Nothing and no one could bring her back to me. "Mr. Northman, I know you are going through a hard time right now, however I need to ask you a few questions."

I nodded silently, while I continued to stare into emptiness.

"Mr. Northman, why did your fiancée choose to take her trip by car, instead of by plane or train?" Were all those questions really necessary? Thalia was dead, there was nothing more to say.

"She always preferred to drive, she said it was relaxing." I answered with a whisper, as I continued thinking and thinking. Trying in vain to understand if what was happening was real or if my mind was playing tricks on me. "When…?" And my voice broke. God, this couldn't be happening. "When could I see her?"

"Mr. Northman…" But I wouldn't let him keep me away from her. "No!" I shouted. "She was going to be my wife, damn it! I have a right to see her!"

An hour later we were on our way to the hospital in Beck's car. It was a cold and rainy night. I couldn't help but thinking of the deep sadness I felt. It was stupid, but in that moment my head felt like it was about to explode. I was totally unable to stay focused.

"I have to insist, Mr. Northman, I do not think it's a good idea for you to see her. Doctors said the accident was…"

"I don't care," I muttered.

I couldn't even remember climbing into Beck's car and leaving home, but somehow that was exactly where I was. How did everything get so complicated so quickly? Thalia had left on a trip, just a stupid business trip. It was not supposed to end this way. Everything in my life had been completely broken down from one car accident. My life would never be the same.

One of the doctors, who tried to save Thalia's life, was waiting for us when we arrived. So I didn't need to wait. He took me directly to the morgue, where her body was lying on a cold, metal table, and covered with a sheet."

"We did everything we could, Mr. Northman," Dr. Brigant said, gently pulling the sheet off her body, so I could see Thalia's face. She was so pale that she barely looked like herself. "Her injuries were too severe. We weren't able to control the internal bleeding." I stroked her face gently with my fingertips, as if I was afraid to hurt her. But nothing could hurt her anymore. "We tried to revive her for more than twenty minutes, but her heart was too weak. The injuries produced during the accident, caused several broken bones, a broken rib and a pierced lung." Listening to all the injuries she received was horrible. This was the worst thing, I had ever heard in my whole life, but I needed to know what had happened to her. "I'll leave you alone for a few minutes."

I didn't even hear Brigant leaving, I just stood there looking down at my fiancée as tears began filling my eyes. I mourned like a small child.

"Fuck, Thalia…how could you do this to me?" I mumbled, pissed and crying at the same time. "I loved you so much…I loved you, and we had something special together. Something I have never felt before." I loved her, I hated her, but above all that I missed her. "I loved you from the first moment I saw you. I knew you would be the one for me, because I had never met a woman who was able to reject me so many times. You were special, so special that I felt lucky every morning, when I opened my eyes and saw you sleeping next to me. And when you said you would marry me…" and I chuckled, "you made me feel the happiest man in the world. That night, when I put the ring on your finger, I promised you, that I would always take care of you." I took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. "But I haven't. I haven't and you're dead now! You are lying on a table in a fucking damn hospital!" I threw the stool on which I had been sitting against one wall, and the door opened immediately.

"Mr. Northman, are you alright? What happened?" Beck stood by the door, looking around.

"You promised you'd always be with me!" I yelled, looking down at Thalia's motionless body. "You said nothing and nobody would separate us! We had a future ahead, a fate!" I knelt beside her, stroking her forehead and hair. "You were my light, the only thing that made me a good man. And you're gone now!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

I grabbed all the alcohol bottles I had in my house and drank. I drank until all the bottles were completely empty. Then I threw them against the walls, the furniture or on the floor. I just didn't care anymore, I just wanted, no needed to forget.

"Eric!" Just as I was about to throw the last bottle against the television, my sister's voice stopped me. I didn't know when she walked into my house, but she had tears in her eyes.

"I HATE HER!" I yelled with all my strength and then I fell to the ground. I punched the wooden table, until a hole formed big enough to split it in two.

"Eric, that's enough!" My sister knelt beside me and held my hands. "God, what have you done? There's blood everywhere." I looked down at my hands and saw that my knuckles were bleeding. I did not care, I could hardly feel anything. I had drunk so much that I couldn't even feel it. "Eric, the whole house is destroyed," Pam whispered, but I didn't look up from the ground. She began collecting some of the bottles that were still intact and took them to the kitchen.

She sat next to me for hours, without saying a word. I felt thankful for her, because I couldn't speak, I couldn't say anything at all. We cried together and I continued drinking despite Pam trying to stop me. I didn't drink, if I was sober, then I would begin thinking about how my whole life had gone to hell. I'd rather be dead drunk and not be able to think.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A week.

A week had passed, but things hadn't improved. I wasn't really expecting it too, since I had to face a horrible situation now and I had no idea how to do it.

"Hi there, I'm Sophie-Anne." A red-haired woman approached me at the bar and extended her hand to greet me. "I've noticed you've been here drinking alone for a while and I was wondering if you'd want some company."

"I wouldn't be a good company," I muttered without even saying my name and I kept drinking my beer.

"Oh, wow, so you're a loner," she chuckled. "Who would have thought? I was here with some friends, but they're all left. I don't wanna go home, at least not alone."

The headboard hit the bedroom wall again and again, while her moans could be heard blaring, and not even the neighbours shouting made her stop.

"Oh fuck! Don't stop…" Thrust after thrust, until she came screaming as if she were possessed. "God, can't feel my legs." She got out of bed to go to the bathroom, and I started to get dressed. I wasn't going to stay at her home any longer and she looked at me surprised when she returned to the bedroom. "Are you leaving?"

"Yes," I said no more.

"I thought it was awesome, at least I've enjoyed myself." She murmured, while playing with a lock of her hair. I wouldn't let her to make me feel guilty because it was just sex, nothing more. She knew it when approached to me and I couldn't let her to think it was something else.

"It was good, but I gotta go."

I left from and got in the first cab I found. I couldn't even remember her name when I arrived home and my sister was waiting for me.

"Eric, where the hell have you been?" She got up quickly from the couch and glared at me. "I was so worried, why didn't you call?" When I was about to tell her to leave me alone, she dragged me to the couch and made me sit beside her. "Have you been drinking?"

"None of your business, Pam." I mumbled. I did not want to talk about it and I didn't need or want my sister to judge me. "Hey, I'm tired, I just want to go to bed."

"What have you been doing, Eric? Well, apart from drinking." I rolled my eyes, knowing she wouldn't surrender. "I went out for a few beers and I met a girl, we stayed at her house and slept together. Anything else?"

"Eric, you know you shouldn't do this. You know!" She breathed deeply and closed her eyes for a second. "Hey, I know you're hurting and I'm pretty worried about you. But you cannot keep doing this, Eric. Drinking and meeting women is not the solution."

"So what's the solution, Pam?" I snapped. "I can't spend the day stuck here at home 'cause I'd end up insane. Every corner of this place," I said, pointing around me, "is full of memories and I can't think. I am unable to be alone, everything I do or think reminds me of her. I cannot stand it, Pam, I can't."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

A month had passed since the funeral and I hadn't been able to return to the cemetery since then. I could not really accept Thalia was gone forever.

"I will wait by the car, if you need me." Pam said softly, as I started walking towards Thalia's grave. I did not say a word, but the face that my sister was supporting me this day was very important to me.

I nodded and continued walking until I was in front of the grave. I read her name and the inscription I chose for her. It was the hardest moment of my life, but I still did it knowing no one else would. Thalia had no family; her parents died when she was in college and she had no other family to speak of, so we only had each other.

"Hey baby," I whispered, kneeling, "sorry it took me so long to come visit…but I could not." I put the flowers on the grass and stayed silent for a few seconds. "I was so mad at you. I wanted to blame you for everything, I needed someone to blame and I chose you." I brushed off some leaves and buried my hands in the grass, as if I could somehow feel closer to her. "I miss you, but you just don't know how much. Every time I think of you, I want to shoot myself in the head or jumping out a window. I know you wouldn't want to hear me talking like that, but I can't help it." I closed my eyes for a few seconds and breathed deeply. The fresh air was something completely new for me since Thalia died, because I had barely left home. When I did it was only to get drunk and fuck unknown women. "I love you, I will always love you, Thalia, but Pam is right and you know how much I hate when she's right."

"I have to learn to live without you."

* * *

**It's sad but it was what Eric was feeling, so I don't have a lot to say a about it. **

**I just hope you enjoyed it, and you already know what to do to make me happy, just hit the button and leave me a lovely review.**

**Thanks you all. **

**:D :D**


End file.
